mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Anpanman
NTV | first = October 3 1988 | last = | episodes = }} , written by Takashi Yanase, a Japanese writer of children's stories, is one of the most popular anime cartoon series in Japan. It is produced by Nippon Television Network Corporation. Each animated cartoon is approximately 24 minutes long split into 2 episodes of approximately 12 minutes each. Yanase has been writing Anpanman since 1968. The television series called has been on the air in Japan since 1988. As of September 26, 2006, Anpanman's books have collectively sold over 50 million copies in Japan."Anpanman's series of books have exceeded 50 million", September 25 2006 update. Shinbunka(Japanese language) In 2005, according to research by Bandai, Anpanman is the most popular fictional character from age 0 to 12 years in Japan.Bandai Kodomo Enquête Report Vol.118, June 2005 (Japanese language,PDF file) He particularly appeals to the younger end of that age group. Yanase became inspired by the idea of Anpanman while struggling to survive as a soldier in World War II. He many times became faced with the prospect of starvation which made him dream about eating a bean-jam filled pastry called Anpan. Characters In each episode, Anpanman fights with Baikinman and helps the people of the town. He always goes on patrol in the area around the house of Jam Ojisan. He is a symbol of justice, fighting for the cause of justice every day. Anpanman has a long history and new characters are frequently introduced, keeping the series fresh. According to the 2005 Anpanman Large Catalog (アンパンマン大図鑑), there have been 1500 characters that are either unique or a variation of an existing character introduced up to this point. Movies Movies * Soreike! Anpanman: Melonpanna and the Unicorns (?????? ?????) 1989 * Soreike! Anpanman: Shining Star's Tear (それいけ! アンパンマン キラキラ星の涙) 1989 * Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman's Counterattack (それいけ! アンパンマン ばいきんまんの逆襲) 1990 * Soreike! Anpanman: Fly! Fly! Chibigon! (それいけ! アンパンマン とべ! とべ! ちびごん) 1991 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Secret of Building Block Castle (それいけ! アンパンマン つみき城のひみつ) 1992 * Soreike! Anpanman: Nosshi the Dinosaur's Big Adventure (恐竜ノッシーの大冒険) 1993 * Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical Magical Witch's School (リリカル☆マジカルまほうの学校) 1994 * Soreike! Anpanman: Let's Defeat the Ghost Ship! (それいけ! アンパンマン ゆうれい船をやっつけろ!!) 1995 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Flying Picture Book and the Glass Shoes (それいけ! アンパンマン 空とぶ絵本とガラスの靴) 1996 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Pyramid of the Rainbow (それいけ! アンパンマン 虹のピラミッド) 1997 * Soreike! Anpanman: Palm of the Hand to the Sun (それいけ! アンパンマン てのひらを太陽に) 1998 * Soreike! Anpanman: When the Flower of Courage Opens (それいけ! アンパンマン 勇気の花がひらくとき) 1999 * Soreike! Anpanman: Tears of the Mermaid Princess (それいけ! アンパンマン 人魚姫のなみだ) 2000 * Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira's Star (それいけ! アンパンマン ゴミラの星) 2001 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Secret of Roll and Roura's Floating Castle (それいけ! アンパンマン ロールとローラ うきぐも城のひみつ) 2002 * Soreike! Anpanman: Rubii's Wish (ルビーの願い) 2003 * Soreike! Anpanman: Nyanii of the Country of Dream Cats (夢猫の国のニャニイ) 2004 * Soreike! Anpanman: Hapii's Big Adventure (ハピーの大冒険) 2005 * Soreike! Anpanman: Dorii of the Star of Life (それいけ! アンパンマン いのちの星のドーリィ) 2006 * Soreike! Anpanman: Purun of Bubbles (シャボン玉のプルン) 2007 * Soreike! Anpanman: Fairy Rinrin's Secret (それいけ！アンパンマン　妖精リンリンのひみつ) 2008 Animated shorts These are short subject Anpanman anime of around 24 minutes that were shown in conjunction with the full length movies above. The shorts made in 1989 and 1993 are the only ones made not involving the world of Anpanman. * Robotan and Onegai Samia Don (ロボタン おねがい！サミアどん) 1989 * Soreike! Anpanman: Omusubiman (それいけ! アンパンマン おむすびまん) 1990 * Soreike! Anpanman: Dokinchan's Doki Doki Calendar (それいけ! アンパンマン ドキンちゃんのドキドキカレンダー) 1991 * Soreike! Anpanman: Anpanman and His Funny Friends (それいけ! アンパンマン アンパンマンとゆかいな仲間たち) 1992 * Kaiketsu Zorori: "The Wizard's Apprentice" and "Find the Great Pirate Treasure" (かいけつゾロリ まほう使いのでし 大かいぞくの宝さがし) 1993 * Soreike! Anpanman: Everyone Get Together! Anpanman World (それいけ! アンパンマン みんな集まれ! アンパンマンワールド) 1994 * Soreike! Anpanman: Anpanman on Hapii's Birthday (それいけ! アンパンマン アンパンマンとハッピーおたんじょう日) 1995 * Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman and the San-"Bai" Punch (それいけ! アンパンマン ばいきんまんと3ばいパンチ) 1996 * Soreike! Anpanman: We're Heroes (それいけ! アンパンマン ぼくらはヒーロー) 1997 * Soreike! Anpanman: Anpanman and His Strange Friends (それいけ! アンパンマン アンパンマンとおかしな仲間) 1998 * Soreike! Anpanman: Anpanman and His Fun Friends (それいけ! アンパンマン アンパンマンとたのしい仲間たち) 1999 * Soreike! Anpanman: Yakisobapanman and Burakkusabotenman (それいけ! アンパンマン やきそばパンマンとブラックサボテンマン) 2000 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Amazing Naganegiman and Yakisobapanman (それいけ! アンパンマン 怪傑ナガネギマンとやきそばパンマン) 2001 * Soreike! Anpanman: Tekkanomakichan and Gold Kamameshidon (それいけ! アンパンマン 鉄火のマキちゃんと金のかまめしどん) 2002 * Soreike! Anpanman: The Amazing Naganegiman and Princess Doremi (それいけ! アンパンマン 怪傑ナガネギマンとドレミ姫) 2003 * Soreike! Anpanman: Tsukiko and Shiratama: Heartracing Dancing (それいけ! アンパンマン つきことしらたま～ときめきダンシング～) 2004 * Soreike! Anpanman: Snow Black and Motemote Baikinman (それいけ! アンパンマン くろゆき姫とモテモテばいきんまん) 2005 * Soreike! Anpanman: Kokinchan and the Blue Tears (それいけ! アンパンマン コキンちゃんとあおいなみだ) 2006 * Soreike! Anpanman: Horāman and Horāhorako (それいけ！　アンパンマン　ホラーマンとホラーホラコ) 2007 Notes of interest * Kōichi Yamadera and Mika Kanai, the voice actors for Cheese and Melonpanna respectively, were married. This is also translated in a way to the cartoon as Cheese spends most of his time in Melonpanna's company in the episodes she's in. Yamadera also does voices for recurring characters in the show, such as Kamameshidon. They divorced in Spring of 2006Japan Zone - Entertainment News from Japan. * Spawned a short lived spin-off show after one of the more popular recurring characters on the show, Omusubiman. * Outer Space in Anpanman episodes and movies are breatheable and hospitable environments. * Anpanman doesn't need food or drink to sustain himself and has never been seen eating. It is believed the bean jam in his head gives him sustenance. * Anpanman movies usually follow the same general plotline - A person (usually a princess) comes from a foreign land or planet not previously mentioned, Baikinman unlocks some dark secret and controls a weapon or monster able to polymorph people, and with the help of the aforementioned person, Anpanman destroys said weapon/monster. Sometimes the person dies, but is brought back to life with a tearful song from the characters. Anpanman in other countries *In South Korean television, it is known as “Narara Hoppangmaen” (hangul: 날아라 호빵맨). *In China, it is known as "面包超人(miànbâochâorén)". References External links * Official anime site * ] Category:Anime series Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga series Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Kodomo anime and manga ar:الرغيف العجيب de:Anpanman fr:Anpanman it:Anpanman ja:アンパンマン pt:Anpanman th:อันปังแมน zh:麵包超人